


We're on Our Own

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: Growing up gay isn't easy.“If we’re going to be sleeping toge- I mean, sharing a bed,” Ignis said, his cheeks going bright red at the accidental double entendre, “I just thought I should tell you that, that I’m…”





	1. 15/16

**Author's Note:**

> This is something a bit different for me but it's also intensely personal so I hope someone likes it lmao. Once again, big thanks to losebetter for the conversation that inspired this!

“Boys.”

Blinking at the page he’d been unsuccessfully trying to read for an uncomfortably long time, Gladio slowly sat up as the sound of his father returning home broke through his haze of exhaustion and concentration. Next to him, Ignis didn’t even try to salute Clarus the way he always did- much to Clarus’ eternal dismay- which Gladio took as a fair indicator that Ignis was just as out of it as he was.

“Hi, Dad,” Gladio said through a yawn, ignoring Clarus’ obvious amusement. That seemed to be enough to shake Ignis from his trance, and he inhaled sharply as he looked at the time on his watch.

“Oh, f-” Cutting himself off with a worried glance at Clarus, who was looking more amused by the second, Ignis started gathering all his books together and shoving them into his bag. “I’m sorry for intruding, Lord Amicitia. I’ll be going now.”

“Ignis, it’s after midnight. You’re staying here and that’s final.”

“But-”

“The trains have stopped and I’m not letting a fifteen-year-old walk home alone.” Ignis looked genuinely torn between not wanting to be a bother and not wanting to argue with Clarus, and Gladio decided that it was time to insert himself into the situation.

“C’mon, Iggy, you can crash in my bed. That way there won’t even be any extra sheets to wash.” Rocking to the side, he knocked his shoulder into Ignis’, the tension he felt there making him uneasy.

“What are you boys doing, anyway? It looks like the library exploded over my living room.”

Gladio hadn’t even noticed how far they’d managed to spread their books and their notes, and from the panic on Ignis’ face it was clear he hadn’t either. Gladio could tell that his dad didn’t actually care about the chaos, but he wasn’t sure if Ignis knew that.

Gladio often forgot that most people only ever saw the King’s Shield, rather than _Clarus Amicitia_.

“It’s exam time,” Gladio answered, feeling Ignis relax slightly when Clarus’ attention left him. “I’m hoping that if I study with Iggy, I might be able to knock him off the top spot for once.”

“Good luck with that,” Ignis muttered, apparently not realising what he’d said until Clarus laughed. He looked like he was half ready to apologise, but Clarus cut him off before he could.

“He’s got you there, kiddo. Now go to bed, you can pick it up again in the morning.” Bending down to pick up a book from the low table that Ignis and Gladio were sitting under, Clarus made a disgusted sound as he flicked through the text. “Cosmogyny studies, huh? Never was any good at that stuff myself.”

Ignis stood up when Gladio did, Clarus still thumbing through the textbook. His exhaustion was finally sinking in, and going straight to bed sounded like an absolute pleasure. Still, Gladio took a moment to grab the book out of his father’s hands, tossing it back down on the table. “You should get some sleep too, Dad.”

“And I will. Good night, boys.”

“Night.”

“Good night, Lord Amicitia.”

“You’re lucky it’s too late for me to want to argue about you continuing to call me that,” Clarus said, smiling as he walked towards the doorway for the kitchen. There was no chance for Ignis to respond, and Gladio fairly had to herd him towards the stairs as Ignis’ exhausted mind tried to catch up with the conversation.

“There are new toothbrushes in the cabinet,” Gladio said once he’d successfully gotten Ignis into his room, pointing him in the direction of the ensuite. It took Ignis a moment to realise what Gladio meant, but he pulled himself together enough to use the bathroom while Gladio changed into pyjama pants and a clean shirt, laying out the same for Ignis to borrow.

Regardless of what people said about him, he knew how to be a good host.

“Substitution,” Gladio grinned when Ignis walked out of the bathroom, holding up his hand for a high five as he walked over to take his own turn. Ignis seemed to automatically return the gesture, smacking his palm against Gladio’s, and Gladio smiled to himself as he set about getting ready for bed.

Ignis looked a little hilarious in Gladio’s clothes, his most recent growth spurt still keeping him quite a bit smaller than Gladio, and with his glasses already folded on the nightstand Gladio thought he seemed far younger than usual. Although he was no stranger to responsibilities, Ignis seemed to have far more of them than Gladio did, too often looking like the weight of the entire kingdom was on his shoulders.

He also _definitely_ looked like he needed sleep, and so Gladio stepped past him and began to get his ridiculously oversized bed ready to hop into.

“Gladio?”

“Hmm?” Too distracted by tossing off all the decorative pillows that the housekeeper insisted on piling onto his bed, Gladio largely missed the sheer worry woven through that single word. It was only when he threw the last uncomfortable cushion across the room and turned around in triumph that he noticed Ignis’ tense stance, with his shoulders hunched and his fingers pressing into his folded forearms hard enough to leave pale indents around them.

Ignis drew further into himself the longer Gladio stared at him, and he looked about ready to fling himself out the window to escape by the time that Gladio managed to shake himself out of his stupor. “Shit, Iggy, you okay?”

“I…” Ignis said, his grip on himself tightening as he bit his lip. “I thought that…”

Frowning, Gladio waited patiently while Ignis obviously struggled to find the right words.

“If we’re going to be sleeping toge- I mean, sharing a bed,” Ignis said, his cheeks going bright red at the accidental double entendre, “I just thought I should tell you that, that I’m…”

The last word was too low for Gladio to hear properly, and he stepped closer to Ignis. “What was that?”

Ignis was practically chewing his bottom lip raw and it was obvious that he was avoiding Gladio’s eyes. “I’m gay, Gladio.”

“Oh,” Gladio said, and then his eyes widened as his tired mind truly processed the words. “ _Oh.”_

“If you’re not comfortable sharing a bed with me, I understand.” Ignis was still firmly staring at the floor, and it broke Gladio’s heart to see his friend in such distress. He felt like he had the day Iris had disappeared, the same emotions welling up in him as when he’d seen her standing wet and muddy and scared in the Citadel.

“Well, I mean,” Gladio said, trying to buy himself some time as he scrambled for the right words. “It’s not like this changes anything, right?”

“You don’t have to say that. It’s my problem, not yours.”

Stepping back, Gladio pulled the bedcovers back and slid into bed, patting the mattress beside him to encourage Ignis to join him. “You’re the same guy you were five minutes ago. Get in here before you pass out, okay?”

“If you’re sure-”

“Astrals, Iggy, I’m sure. C’mon.”

Ignis was clearly still hesitating, but he eventually joined Gladio in the bed. Despite the gulf of space between them, Gladio felt how tense and uncomfortable Ignis was, and the gnawing in his gut got worse as he wondered if he could make Ignis feel better.

“Hey.”

“Mm?”

“Thanks for, y’know, trusting me.”

Ignis didn’t reply, and Gladio immediately worried that he’d overstepped a boundary. He truly _didn’t_ care that Ignis was gay, but he had no idea what Ignis wanted- or _needed-_ to hear. But then he felt the mattress move as Ignis rolled over to face him, and Gladio met eyes that looked simultaneously scared and relieved.

“That’s the first time I’ve ever said it out loud,” Ignis said, his voice soft.

“Does you feel better?”

“I...I’m not sure,” Ignis admitted, and Gladio decided that it was time to step back. They were both exhausted and Ignis was obviously feeling emotionally raw. Reaching out, Gladio turned off the lamp and plunged the room into darkness, shifting to get more comfortable.

“Night, Iggy.”

“Good night.”

Despite Gladio’s best efforts, though, he couldn’t turn his brain off for long enough to fall asleep. Ignis being gay was- well, it wasn’t exactly a _shock,_ but absolute proof was different than quiet whispers and unconfirmed suspicions.

Gladio had never had any reason to think about being anything other than straight. He loved women, had spent enough time with his hand on his cock and a sexy lady on his mind to be sure about that. He could only guess at what it was like for Ignis, watching silently as all their friends from school started dating.

Astrals, how many times had he talked about girls to Ignis? Acting like Ignis totally had to understand? No wonder he’d always let Gladio take charge of those conversations, never really offering up his own opinions. Gladio had assumed he was shy, but...

Guilt burned bitter in Gladio’s throat, and he took a deep breath to try and force it back. “You awake still?”

It was barely above a whisper, but Ignis’ breathing was proof enough that he wasn’t asleep. As Gladio had expected, Ignis responded with a quiet, “Yes. Why?”

“Is there a boy you like?”

A moment of silence passed and then Ignis laughed, sounding loud in the quiet room. “What’s this about?”

Folding his hands under his head, Gladio stared up at the ceiling, barely seeing it through the darkness. “You’ve listened to me talk about girls for years, so I figured I’d return the favour if you wanted it.”

He heard a sharp intake of breath, Ignis quiet as he asked, “You don’t think it’s...wrong? Or gross, or…”

“It’s not my thing, but if it makes you happy then I wanna hear about it.”

“Well,” Ignis said after a pause, “there _is_ someone…”

“Is he cute?”

“Very,” Ignis said, and Gladio heard the smile in his voice. Listening to Ignis shyly talk about the boy from another class, someone who Gladio vaguely remembered, felt strangely soothing to Gladio’s unsettled mind.

Ignis trailed off at one point, his breathing evening out as he finally fell asleep, and Gladio didn’t take too much longer to fall asleep as well.

* * *

“About last night,” Ignis said, almost making Gladio choke from the eggs he’d been shovelling into his mouth. Ignis had barely touched his own food, and Gladio knew it wasn’t because Ignis didn’t like it: Jared had been one of the people who taught Ignis to cook, after all. Ignis _always_ ate Jared’s food.

“Yeah?” Gladio asked. He pounded on his chest a few times, forcing the food to finish going down his throat, and then sat his fork down to give Ignis his full attention.

“I was very tired, and I spoke a bit more than I was intending to.” Ignis was idly prodding at his food with his fork, something that he _always_ scolded Noctis for, and Gladio was hit with a sinking feeling.

“It was true though, right?”

“I’d prefer it if we let it drop,” Ignis said, ignoring Gladio’s question. “I’m not ready to...I’d rather just pretend that nothing happened.”

That was definitely not what Gladio would have preferred, but he was smart enough to know that it wasn’t his call. “Are you sure?”

Ignis sighed heavily, fixing his glasses and frowning down at his food. “I need to worry about my exams for now. Everything else is…a distraction. I appreciate you listening to me, but you should probably forget about it.”

Thinking back to the soft fondness that had been in Ignis’ voice the night before when he’d spoken about the boy he liked, Gladio briefly considered trying to convince Ignis to reconsider. It obviously made him happy to be himself, but Gladio couldn’t and wouldn’t betray Ignis’ trust.

If Ignis wanted to let it drop, Gladio would do as he was asked.

“Okay,” Gladio relented, and Ignis shot him a brief, grateful look. “But I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything.”

“Thank you,” Ignis said in the kind of way that Gladio knew meant he’d never take up that invitation. There was only so much he could do, though, and he simply nodded and took up his fork again.

Gesturing to Ignis’ untouched plate with his fork, he said, “If you don’t hurry up, I’m gonna steal that.”

“Don’t you dare,” Ignis said, protectively drawing the plate a little closer. Gladio returned to his own food once he saw Ignis take a bite, and breakfast passed in a barely-strained silence.

“So,” Gladio said after returning from taking the empty plates to the kitchen, waving Ignis off when he tried to help. Ignis looked stricken for a moment, like he was worried that their previous conversation had been delayed rather than dropped, and Gladio shot him a reassuring smile. “What boring bullshit are we gonna study first?”

Ignis relaxed, a smile spreading across his lips as he pretended to think hard. “How about calculus?”

“Ugh, if we must,” Gladio groaned, clapping a friendly hand on Ignis’ shoulder and trying not to react to Ignis’ obvious relief that Gladio was still willing to touch him. “After you.”

“So gallant,” Ignis said dryly, and everything felt normal as Gladio laughed and followed Ignis into the living room. If Ignis wanted to act like nothing had happened, then Gladio would do the same. It didn’t have to make things awkward.

At least, that’s what Gladio was hoping.


	2. 20/21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to bother tagging it because it's so inconsequential but this chapter has brief Gladio/OFC and Ignis/OFC
> 
> The response to the first chapter absolutely blew me away! Thank you so much, I love each and every one of you who read and/or kudos'd and/or commented.

“After you.”

Holding open the door to the restaurant, Gladio gestured for his date to enter ahead of him. Eoa smiled at him as she passed by, and Gladio followed behind her as training had him giving the restaurant a quick once-over.

He wasn’t exactly expecting there to be trouble at a nice restaurant, but the habit had been drilled into him even when Noctis was safely holed up in his apartment with Prompto. He was still glancing around as he gave his name for the reservation, Eoa having to guide him to their table, and he was a little unnerved at how long it took him to notice Ignis sitting at a table nearby. 

Of course, he looked a little different than usual, the front of his hair spiked up rather than sitting flat across his forehead. It was a brave look, but Gladio thought it worked for him.

“-dio?”

“Oh, sorry,” Gladio grinned, finally taking his seat across from Eoa. She raised a perfectly pencilled eyebrow at him, a smirk on her colourful lips, and it was one of the sexiest things Gladio had ever seen.

“Should I be jealous that someone else caught your attention?”

“Absolutely not.” Leaning forward a little, Gladio cranked up the charm in his smile. “Just saw a friend of mine is all.”

Eoa immediately looked in the same direction Gladio had been, and he wasn’t surprised when she quickly picked who he’d been looking at. “The hot one with the tall hair, or his date?”

“That’s not his date,” Gladio laughed, glancing over at the woman sitting opposite Ignis. “Not a chance.”

“If that’s not a date then this isn’t either,” Eoa said.

Gladio scoffed, immediately calling bullshit. _Ignis_ being on date with a _woman_ was the stupidest thing he’d ever heard, and it was obvious that his dinner companion was a friend or a colleague. He hadn’t recognised her when he’d first seen the two of them, but that didn’t mean anything: he hadn’t met every single person that Ignis interacted with.

After looking closer at Ignis’ table, though, he had to admit that Eoa was right. The woman’s body language was obviously flirtatious, and Ignis wasn’t rejecting it. Her hand was resting on his bare forearm, below his rolled-up sleeves, and it was the most intimacy Gladio had ever seen Ignis display with someone outside of their usual group.

“Your friend’s gorgeous,” Eoa laughed, drawing Gladio’s attention back to his own date. “Maybe you should be the jealous one.”

“We both know you’re into bigger guys,” Gladio said with a roll of his eyes. “Iggy’s not tiny, but he looks pretty normal next to me.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Eoa said, making eye contact across the floor with their waitress and promptly ordering a bottle of wine. Gladio finally picked up his menu, flicking through the pages of food, but nothing really seemed that appetising anymore.

He hadn’t spoken to Ignis about his _preferences_ since that night years earlier, though he’d certainly given Ignis more than enough openings to bring it up, but he’d noticed certain things that led him to believe that nothing had changed. Nothing that would have been obvious to anyone else, of course, but he knew what he was looking for.

So why, then, was Ignis publicly dating a woman? Word would spread quickly that Prince Noctis’ advisor had been seen out with someone, and there was no putting that cat back in the bag.

Resolving to talk to Ignis as soon as he could, Gladio tried to put the other table out of his mind. When the waitress returned, he ordered something nearly at random, and he did his best to keep up with Eoa’s conversation but knew he was falling short. He couldn’t have described the food if he’d tried, mechanically clearing his plate as he forced himself to keep his eyes on his own table. 

He couldn’t even say whether or not Ignis knew he was there, Ignis doing a much better job of paying attention to his date than Gladio was- okay, so he was looking a  _ little. _

It wasn’t every day that someone’s gay friend started dating a woman.

“You’re paying for this date, by the way,” Eoa said once the main course had been cleared, sitting back with her wine glass in her hand.

“Of course,” Gladio said absently, although he froze when the words finally sank in. “Wait, what?”

“You’re a million miles away, so you’re picking up the tab,” Eoa explained, although she seemed more amused than put out. “You’re a great guy, and you should definitely call me when you get your shit together, but this is a waste of both our time right now.”

“Fuck, Eoa, I’m sorry,” Gladio groaned, knowing she was right. “I’m willing to throw in dessert to make up for it.”

“Fucking right you are,” Eoa grinned, and Gladio was going to be sad to watch her go. He tried harder to focus while they ate dessert, and she looked like she was enjoying herself by the time he handed the waitress his card, but it was too little too late and Gladio knew it. 

“You want a lift home? I’m going to call a car, so you’re welcome to come with,” Gladio said as they both collected their belongings, Gladio letting himself take one last look at Ignis and his date. They were quietly enjoying a post-dinner coffee, and Gladio didn’t want to examine the bitter feeling that gave him.

Ignis didn’t _look_ unhappy, but Gladio didn’t trust it.

“Sure, but you’re not getting any tonight,” Eoa said. Gladio held up his hands in surrender, shooting off a quick text for a car to collect them. It was already waiting by the time they made their way outside, and Eoa whistled while she jumped into the backseat.

“Shit, must be nice being an Amicitia.”

“It’s got upsides,” Gladio grinned, and the ride to her apartment passed with them joking and laughing with each other. As they pulled up in front of her building, she leaned over to kiss his cheek, patting him fondly on the other.

“Like I said, call me when your head’s on straight.”

“Will do,” Gladio said, and he sat back as Eoa disappeared into the night. 

“Might as well take me to my apartment,” Gladio said to the driver, staring idly out the window. The neighbourhood looked vaguely familiar, but Gladio couldn’t place it in the dark; until, that was, they drove straight past Ignis’ building.

“Oh, shit, wait,” Gladio said before he could think better of it. “Pull over, I gotta visit my friend.”

Sure, he should probably have called Ignis or at least made sure he was home, but Gladio knew he wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about what he’d seen if he didn’t speak to Ignis as soon as possible. It wasn’t altogether surprising that no one answered after Gladio knocked on Ignis’ door, but that wasn’t enough to deter Gladio.

No one would question why the Prince’s Shield was sitting in the hall beside Ignis Scientia’s door, much less try to make a fuss about it. Gladio just hoped that Ignis didn’t bring his _date_ home with him, but somehow he didn’t think that was going to be an issue.

At least the time alone gave him a chance to think, and so Gladio was well-prepared when Ignis walked around the corner and spotted him.

“Gladio,” Ignis said, a frown on his face. “Is something wrong?”

“Not really. I wanted to talk to you,” Gladio said, lifting himself to his feet with a groan. “How was your night?”

“Fine.” Unlocking his door, Ignis gestured for Gladio to enter, the pair lining their shoes up at the entrance. “Can I get you something? Coffee, water, scotch?”

“I’m good, thanks.”

Ignis nodded and poured himself a glass of water, settling back against the counter. “I’m surprised to see you here. I would have expected you to spend a little longer with your date.”

“Eh, we didn’t click,” Gladio shrugged, unsurprised that Ignis had noticed him and pinning Ignis with a firm stare. “What about you and your date?”

“We’re meeting again next week. She’s...nice.”

“Iggy, come on,” Gladio said, a little harsher than he’d intended. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Ignis, as always, was unflappable. “The same thing you were, I believe.”

For a moment, Gladio’s determination wavered. Who was he to force himself into Ignis’ business? But then he remembered the way that Ignis had sounded the one time that he’d opened up to Gladio, the shy excitement and happiness that had been obvious in his voice, and Gladio knew that he needed answers.

“You seemed pretty certain when you told me you were gay.”

Ignis’ shoulders went stiff, and he took a long drink from his glass before answering. “That was a long time ago.”

“So you’re not gay?” Gladio asked, and although Ignis opened his mouth he didn’t seem to have an answer.

“Why do you care, Gladio?” Ignis asked instead, after an uncomfortable pause. “This has nothing to do with you.”

“You’re my _friend,”_ Gladio exclaimed, his fist clenching at his side. “I want you to be happy!”

“Don’t presume to know how I’m feeling,” Ignis said, as cold as ice. 

“Ignis-”

“No, Gladiolus. Listen to me. I know you understand duty, and how important it is to me. Tthere are only so many times that I can turn down requests from councillors and nobles to meet their daughters, and I don’t have the family name to be as irreplaceable as you.” 

Knowing that Ignis was on a roll, Gladio wisely decided to keep his mouth shut.

“You know what the council are like. They already think I’m too young to be a good influence on Noct, much less a good strategist. How do you think they would react if they found out I was gay? They’d find some way to strip my of my position, to replace me with some pawn they could use to manipulate Noct. King Regis can’t stop all of them, and I won’t let them take Noct away from me.”

“Are you in love with him?” Gladio asked, because it seemed like the obvious answer. From the way Ignis pinned him with blazing eyes, though, he knew he was off the mark.

“Are you accusing me of impropriety?”

“Fuck no,” Gladio backpedalled, because that wasn’t it at all. “You just talk about him like...like he’s the most important thing in your life.”

His own bitterness surprised him, but he swallowed it down and tried to focus on the matter at hand. Of course Noctis was important to Ignis; Gladio loved him like a brother, so it wasn’t as if he had room to talk.

“People like me, we’re...people think we’re predators, Gladio. I’m not attracted to Noct but if someone accused me of hurting him, I don’t think I could handle it.”

It was a startlingly vulnerable admission, and Gladio regretted hounding Ignis so hard over it when he saw the open pain in his eyes. Crossing the kitchen in two long strides, Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis before he had a chance to react, and after a moment of stillness Ignis melted against him.

“I’m sorry,” Gladio said, holding Ignis a little tighter. “If this is what you want, then I won’t stop you, but I need you to be happy.”

“It’s not about what I _want,”_ Ignis whispered into Gladio’s chest. “I don’t deserve...it’s easier if it’s like this. A formal arrangement with someone politically useful is best.”

Although he’d caught himself before he could finish voicing the thought, Gladio’s heart ached at the idea of Ignis not thinking that he deserved to be happy.

“You deserve the world,” Gladio murmured, rocking Ignis like he did for Iris when she was feeling down. “And a cute guy with nice butt.”

Ignis’ laugh sounded uncomfortably emotional, and it took a while until he managed to reply. “I prefer a nice chest and arms over the butt.”

“Okay then, a cute guy with a nice chest and arms, plus a big brain and a good smile.” Hearing Ignis actually express a preference filled Gladio with an indescribable amount of joy, and he couldn’t help but push a little further. “Anyone in mind so far?”

“There’s a Glaive,” Ignis admitted, and his tone was so reminiscent of that night years prior that Gladio had to smile into Ignis’ drooping hair. “A little older than me, and he’s handsome and interesting, plus he’s usually training at the same time as me.”

“Oh, yeah? You think he’d be interested?”

“I think he might already be,” Ignis said. “I wasn’t going to do anything about it, but…”

“You should go for it. You don’t have to come out if you don’t want to, the Glaive are trained to be discreet anyway.”

“You think?”

“Yeah,” Gladio said, even as the words tasted like ash in his mouth. He wanted Ignis to be happy, but there was an unpleasantly familiar feeling in his own gut that he realised had been building up for far longer than he’d realised. “Go be happy, Ignis.”

Gladiolus Amicitia was straight.

He’d always been straight.

Except, apparently, that he wasn’t.

There was nothing remotely straight about what he was feeling for the man in his arms.


	3. 22/23

“I think I should tell them.”

“Huh?” Gladio asked, looking up from his book and across the fire. Ignis was watching Prompto and Noctis messing about on the other side of the haven, the two of them making enough noise that there was no way they could have heard Ignis’ words.

“I want to tell them about me.” Ignis twisted his hands together, glancing at Gladio and then staring into the crackling fire. “It’s time.”

“You sure?” If Ignis was happy to then Gladio would support him, but he would miss their private chats. There was an intimacy there that Gladio had never experienced with anyone else, one that had only grown once Gladio had admitted to Ignis that he was bisexual. He’d specifically never mentioned that it was _Ignis_ who had helped him come to that conclusion, but he didn’t expect reciprocation.

It was simply nice to enjoy having a crush, something sweet and fun that made him feel good whenever he thought about Ignis’ dorky smile or his sculpted body or his-

_ Anyway. _

“I’m not sure,” Ignis admitted, making sure that the other two were in their own world before continuing. “But everything’s changed and in the grand scheme of things, my worries seem...insignificant.”

“There’s nothing insignificant about wanting to protect yourself,” Gladio said. Patting Ignis’ knee, he stretched his legs out in front of him and laughed quietly as Prompto smacked himself in the face while trying to spin his guns.

“Insomnia fell months ago. The council are gone, and Noct is the highest authority in this whole country.” He pinched the bridge of his nose when said authority tripped over Prompto and nearly fell flat on his face, and Gladio groaned.

“Bahamut save us, but I think we might be fucked.”

“I would follow that man to the ends of Eos,” Ignis said with a dismayed shake of his head. It was a moment of levity that burst through the serious atmosphere that had surrounded them, and this time Gladio laughed loudly enough to catch Noctis and Prompto’s attention.

“I think we’ve already followed him to the ends of Lucis, and fuck knows that I’d happily do it again.” Flipping Noctis and Prompto off, Gladio got two rude gestures in return and could only laugh as they immediately went back to messing about. “He’s not gonna hate you. Noct would do anything for you.”

With a heavy sigh, Ignis nodded his head. “I know that, I really do. But I’m scared.”

“Never thought I’d see the day that you admitted it.” Gladio gave an exaggerated yelp after Ignis lightly punched him, rubbing his arm and acting wounded.

“I’m being serious.”

“Alright, alright.”

Ignis smiled, though, and that made Gladio feel warm. “I guess in a way, it’s safe to be in the closet. A little lonely, sure, but it’s better than some of the alternatives. But we’re leaving for Altissia soon, so if Noct doesn’t want to be around me anymore than at least I know he’ll have Lunafreya by his side.”

“Those idiots worship the ground you walk on. If you only want to come out to us, that’s fine. If you’ve changed your mind completely, that’s fine.” Gladio shrugged and playfully messed up Ignis’ hair. “If you’re really worried, I can go first.”

“What happened to ‘those two don’t need to know who I’m fucking’?” Ignis asked, lowering his voice slightly in a poor attempt to imitate Gladio. He half-heartedly patted his hair back into place, awkwardly uncrossing and recrossing his legs. 

“They _don’t_ need to know who I’m fucking, but if it’ll make you feel better then I’ll do it.” Although he tried to keep his tone from getting too heavy, Gladio was entirely serious. He didn’t go out of his way to keep his sexuality a secret, had told Clarus and Iris about it a few days before they’d left Insomnia, but he didn’t feel the need to tell Noctis all the gory details of his sex life. If he wasn’t dating someone, he didn’t talk about them.

And he hadn’t dated in... _ a while _ .

Gladio had considered coming out in support of Ignis more than once, of course. But he knew Ignis too well: he’d either feel pressured to do the same, or would feel bad that he’d ‘forced’ Gladio to come out before he was ready too. It was easier if Gladio did what felt natural, which generally meant keeping his business to himself and letting people make whatever assumptions they wanted to. He didn’t talk about fucking women, and he didn’t talk about fucking men. If people figured that meant he was straight, that was their own problem.

In any case, Gladio respected Ignis’ decision to keep quiet. They’d had enough late night conversations that Gladio was well aware that Ignis’ sexuality was something he’d struggled with for a long time. If he was more comfortable keeping it to himself, then that was his own choice.

But Gladio knew how much _lighter_ Ignis seemed whenever he could be open, when it was just the two of them texting past midnight or having quiet nights out with a few drinks. Knowing that Ignis felt safe with him was one of the best feelings Gladio had ever experienced, and not only did he want to share that with Noctis and Prompto, but he wanted Ignis to be able to be himself when he was among friends.

“Thank you, Gladio, but I think I’ll be fine.”

“For what it’s worth, I think telling them is the right choice.” Resolutely nodding his head, Gladio looked back into the fire. He couldn’t look at Ignis, not while there was so much open indecision on his face. Gladio didn’t want to influence him too much, but it did feel like Ignis was leaning more towards one side than the other.

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Gladio said, not looking up. “You shouldn’t have to hide who you are around your closest friends. And I’m willing to beat some sense into ‘em if they’re shitheads about it.”

Ignis laughed when Gladio punched his fist into the opposite palm, the sharp sound indicating the sheer amount of force behind it. Gladio’s skin tingled a little as Ignis wrapped his hand over Gladio’s, a show of affection that Ignis was uncomfortable displaying with anyone else.

Astrals, it made Gladio’s chest hurt to think about how much Ignis had missed out on, his head filled with horrible stories about innocent touching being  _ wrong. _

Gladio had been shattered by the destruction of Insomnia, but he didn’t have it in himself to feel the slightest bit sorry for the deaths of those council assholes who had made Ignis hate himself so much. His own father had taken Gladio’s news as well as anyone could have, nodding quietly then hugging Gladio and telling him how proud he was. 

No matter how much the Amicitias had welcomed Ignis into their house, though, they could never be blood. Ignis’ family support system was nothing like Gladio’s, and Gladio suspected that to be one of the main reasons why he and Ignis approached themselves so differently. Gladio had tried his best to help Ignis feel safe and accepted, but there was only so much one dumb teenager could do.

“Let’s keep the violence to a minimum,” Ignis murmured, drawing Gladio out of his thoughts. “Regardless, I appreciate it.”

Squeezing Gladio’s hands, Ignis slowly let go, took a deep breath, and stood up from his chair. “Noct! Prompto! Can you come here for a moment, please?”

Prompto jogged across the haven with his camera in hand and a grin on his face. Noctis was a little slower, dragging his feet and collapsing heavily into one of the chairs, but soon enough they were both watching Ignis expectantly.

“So...what’s up?” Prompto asked after a moment, the silence from the four of them sitting around the fire feeling a little too heavy. The other two obviously knew that something was up, but Gladio couldn’t say if they had any idea what.

“I…” Ignis finally managed to say, swallowing hard and clasping his hands together over his crossed legs. “There’s something I need to talk to you both about.”

“You’re leaving?” Prompto immediately blurted out, his eyes wide.

“What? No.” Rather than easing Prompto’s worries, though, that made him sit forward in his chair.

“ You’re  _ dying.” _

“Not any faster than I’ve ever been,” Ignis said flatly. Usually Gladio would have had something to say about the interruptions, but Ignis seemed slightly more relaxed than he had been and so Gladio was willing to let it slide.

“You’re-” Prompto tried again, but Noctis punched his arm and wouldn’t let him finish.

“Dude, shut up.”

“But Noct, he’s finally going to confirm my theory that there’s two of him! How else can he be everywhere all the time?”

For a brief second, Gladio let himself entertain the idea of two Ignises- Ignii?- but he had to let it pass in case his body liked it a little _too_ much. Trying not to shift too obviously, Gladio sat back and waited. Ignis wouldn’t let the other two throw him off; he had too much composure for that.

“If we’re done speculating?” Ignis asked, a small smile on his face. Prompto laughed and held up his hands in surrender, and Noctis at least had the good sense to simply sit and wait.

“Anyway,” Ignis said again, taking a deep breath. “It’s...I’m…”

Without thinking about it, Gladio found himself with his hand on Ignis’ back, rubbing up and down his spine. It was a soothing gesture that Ignis seemed to appreciate, if the thankful look he shot Gladio was any indication.

“I’m gay.”

Although there was probably only a second or two of silence, Gladio thought it felt more like minutes. Ignis was obviously waiting for a reaction, whether it was good or bad, and Gladio wanted to get it over and done with. 

Noctis frowned, his eyes sliding from Ignis to Gladio and back again. “Are you dating Gladio?”

Realising where his hand was, Gladio pulled it off Ignis’ back like he’d been burned. Shoving it through his hair instead, he laughed awkwardly and kicked a small rock in Noctis’ direction. Noctis didn’t even know for sure whether Gladio liked men, and yet he’d still seen right through Gladio. Or maybe it had just been a lucky guess? In any case, even if Noctis somehow knew what Gladio  _ wanted,  _ that wasn’t what was happening in reality.

“C’mon, brat, you know Iggy’d never be able to put up with me.”

“Now is not exactly the time for dating,” Ignis said. Gladio looked up and caught Ignis’ eye, but Ignis turned away as soon as he saw Gladio watching him. “But you...you’re not angry with me, are you?”

“Iggy,” Noctis said, and his usual indifference melted into something softer. “You’re my oldest friend. I’d be weirded out if you told me you wanted to fuck daemons, but men? It’s not the five hundreds anymore.”

“I never want to see your search history,” Gladio muttered, making Noctis scoff.

“If you think I’m dumb enough to _have_ a search history, then it’s on you for not teaching me well enough.”

“Fair point.” Nodding, Gladio knocked his knee against Ignis’. “See? Nothing to worry about.”

“I’m mostly glad you’re not dying,” Prompto piped up.

“Likewise,” Ignis laughed, and in the light of the fire Gladio thought he looked like a huge weight had been lifted off him. His eyes were bright and his cheeks were pink, and Gladio didn’t know if he’d ever been more beautiful.

Happiness suited Ignis.

“I mean, it’s weird to see you getting so worked up about pretty much anything, so you kinda had me worried there.” Picking at a loose thread on his pants, Prompto suddenly looked a little shy. “I’m glad you trust me enough to tell me.”

“Of course I do. It’s just that if I didn’t say it out loud, it didn’t have to be real. I could get married and have a family, and be happy, and-” His voice choking up, Ignis turned away from everyone and lifted his glasses, swiping at his eyes and pulling himself together before turning back.

It was all a bit much for Gladio and his chair tipped over as he abruptly stood up, tugging Ignis up out of his own chair and wrapping him in a hug. “You’re gonna be happy, Iggy. No matter what. And you’ve already got a family if you want it.”

Tucking Ignis’ face against his chest, Gladio looked up to beckon Noctis and Prompto over, only to find them already walking around the fire. Noctis was the first to join them, slipping his arm around Ignis’ waist and giving him a slightly awkward side-hug; Prompto was less reserved, throwing himself half over Ignis and half over Gladio and almost sending the whole lot of them sideways.

Gladio could feel the front of his singlet getting wet, Ignis’ hands shaking as he let go of Gladio to wrap them around Noctis and Prompto instead. There was no way that Ignis would want to lift his head in such a state, but Gladio was content to stand there for as long as Ignis needed. The other two seemed to agree, despite the fact that Noctis had never really been one for too much physical contact.

The fire had begun to die down by the time that Ignis finally stirred, putting a hand on Noctis’ wrist to stop him when he reached out to toss a weak fire flask and bring it back to life. “I think…”

Pausing to pull himself together, Ignis let out a shuddering breath and lifted his forehead from Gladio’s chest. His glasses were askew and his eyes were rimmed with red, but the faint lines in his forehead had mostly disappeared and he seemed as relaxed as Gladio had ever seen him.

“I think I needed that, but it’s time for bed.” 

“We’re always here for you, Iggy,” Noctis said quietly, tapping his head against Ignis. For a second, Gladio thought that Ignis was about to start crying again, but he pulled himself together with some of his usual grace and composure.

“And I’m grateful for it.” There was obvious hesitation on Ignis’ face, his teeth pulling at his bottom lip, but it melted into a fond smile as he craned his neck to press quick, affectionate kisses to the top of Noctis and Prompto’s heads. “Thank you.”

“Sappy,” Noctis groaned, but he didn’t look or sound particularly put out. Prompto giggled, squeezing his arms tighter around Ignis and Gladio and then letting go.

Noctis left to follow Prompto into the tent, and although Gladio was loathe to let Ignis go, he decided to give him a moment of privacy and set about putting the fire out. Once the only light left was coming from the haven’s enchantments and the moon above them, Gladio turned back to find Ignis looking more composed, his glasses actually sitting straight on his nose. 

He seemed emotional and exhausted, and Gladio smiled fondly at him. “You did it. This is the first day of the rest of your life.”

Rubbing his thumb against his necklace, Ignis returned Gladio’s smile, a gentle peace settling over the haven. “I doubt I could have done it without you.”

“It’s what I’m here for.”

“And here I thought you were Noct’s Shield.” 

When Gladio moved past Ignis on his way to the tent, he stopped short as a warm hand wrapped lightly around his forearm. Giving Ignis a quizzical look, Gladio decided to wait and let him speak. He’d long learnt that Ignis was most open on his own terms, after all.

“I don’t think there are words for me to express how thankful I am for everything you’ve done,” Ignis said, and Gladio was acutely aware of the way that Ignis was holding onto his arm. 

“You don’t have to say anything, Iggy. Just get some sleep.”

“I will,” Ignis replied. His smile was bright and full of teeth, his unrehearsed one that only ever appeared if he was really, truly happy, and Gladio practically melted on the spot. “Still, thank you.”

“C’mon,” Gladio finally managed to say, his chest burning with the same warmth radiating from Ignis’ tired, perfect smile. Ignis allowed himself to be led to the tent, only releasing Gladio’s arm to duck down and enter.

Gladio was sure that the other two would have questions in the morning, once they’d had some time to think about the whole thing. But they loved Ignis, and Gladio trusted them to be mature about it; they’d already soothed the worst of Ignis’ worries about his sexuality on their own.

No matter what, something like that was never going to come between them.


	4. 32/33

“I miss him, Gladio.”

Gladio didn’t ask for clarification; he didn’t need to. He’d found Ignis sitting on rooftop of one of the less-damaged Citadel buildings, looking sightlessly out over the slowly-rebuilding city as the sun burned high in the sky. Gladio remembered dragging a teenaged Noctis off that particular rooftop more than once after he’d warped off in a huff, and there was no doubt in his head that Ignis remembered that as well.

“Yeah,” he said, settling a little better where he’d plopped himself down next to Ignis. “Me too.”

“The rebuilding committee tell me that the city is coming back together quite nicely, but I don’t trust them not to simply tell me what I want to hear. How does it look?” Ignis wasn’t wearing his visor, had sat it to the side with his cane, and Gladio could see everything he’d given up to help Noctis and save the world. It made his heart hurt, but at the same time he was unspeakably proud of the fact that Ignis was still as formidable as ever.

“It’s...not perfect. There’s still a lot to go until all the refugees can be resettled, so people are working hard. The city’s not quite as beautiful as it used to be but it’s _home,_ y’know?”

“I wish I could see it,” Ignis said quietly, folding his hands in his lap. “But maybe it’s for the best that I remember Insomnia as it was.”

The following silence was heavy but companionable, Gladio crossing his arms over his chest as Ignis tilted his head back to let his face bathe in the sun’s warmth. He didn’t like staring at Ignis just because he couldn’t tell, but in that moment there was no way that he could pull his eyes away from Ignis’ face.

Even with a few extra age lines and the scars plastered across a large amount of his face, Gladio thought that Ignis was only getting more beautiful. He’d been perhaps a little too gaunt during the darkness, but with some rationing in place he hadn’t been the only one. Now that things had mostly returned to normal, his skin glowed with health and his body looked like it was actually being properly fuelled.

In private moments between himself and his right hand, Gladio suspected that Ignis had actually gained a little extra weight, enough to add a nice curve to his ass that Gladio swore hadn’t been there earlier. He’d always run himself that bit too ragged to be properly healthy, and Gladio was happy to see a sign that Ignis was maybe relaxing a little more than he’d used to.

“It might be silly, but sometimes I swear I can feel Noct in the sunrises and the sunsets,” Ignis continued after a moment, drawing Gladio out of his ruminations on the state of Ignis’ ass.

For a moment, he wasn’t quite sure what to say. A lifetime together had taught him that Ignis tended to appreciate whatever he had to say, though, and Gladio lightly rocked over to tap his shoulder against Ignis’.

“Well, there’s a cloud up there right now that I’m pretty sure looks like a scrawny ass, so I think he’s mooning us.”

A beat of silence passed, giving Gladio just enough time to start regretting making such a dumb joke, but Ignis’ following laugh soothed Gladio’s worries. He didn’t think it had been all that funny, but Ignis obviously needed the levity.

There hadn’t been too many opportunities for relaxation in the darkness, much less laughter. Everyone had been too on edge, too ready for disaster to strike at any moment to sit back and enjoy a moment of happiness. With his expression light and open, his face glowing with joy, Gladio was utterly captivated by the way that Ignis looked as he let go.

Leaning forward as he continued to laugh, Ignis threw out his hand to grab the ledge he was sitting on, trying to find a little support. What he found instead was Gladio’s thigh, his fingers curling around the thick muscle. Before Ignis could realise his mistake and pull his hand back, Gladio acted without thinking and rested his hand on top of Ignis’.

Ignis’ laughter trailed off and he made a considering little hum but didn’t fight Gladio’s grip, staying still even as Gladio’s brain caught up to his body and he lifted his hand to let Ignis escape. Gladio grimaced when Ignis’ hand left his thigh, and he apologised quietly and moved his hand further away when Ignis’ fingers knocked against his palm on the way out.

“Gladio,” Ignis said in frustration, and Gladio was confused for a moment until long fingers bumped into his forearm, ran downwards and closed around his wrist. “Could you stay still for five seconds, please?”

Feeling his way from Gladio’s wrist around to his palm, Ignis gave a contented little sigh when he managed to lace his fingers with Gladio’s, their palms pressed together. Gladio could feel that Ignis’ skin was a little sweaty, probably more than the gentle warmth of the day alone would have caused, and he swallowed hard.

“You have the most amazing ability to say what I need to hear,” Ignis said, his fingers tightening a little around Gladio’s. He was still facing out towards the city, and Gladio let himself watch the way Ignis’ expressions changed as he tried to find the right words.

“I did a lot of thinking while I was on my own.” Ignis’ brow furrowed, obviously remembering the ten years that had passed in the darkness. Gladio hadn’t seen all that much of him, although he’d made sure to keep in touch with people who had seen Ignis. He’d always offered Ignis an open door and a place to sleep when they’d been in the same town, and sometimes Ignis would take him up for a night or two, but they’d never been together for long.

There had certainly never been any of the easy closeness that they’d had before, but the fact that they were _holding hands_ seemed to indicate that it hadn’t disappeared entirely.

“Being around you made me...confused,” Ignis continued, and Gladio kept his mouth firmly shut. It might have been a long time, but he still remembered the difference between Ignis wanting input and Ignis needing a moment to put his thoughts in order.

“For the longest time, I hated the way I felt when you looked at me like I wasn’t... _wrong._ You were trying to make me feel better, to make me understand that there wasn’t a problem with me, and I twisted it into something more than friendship.”

Although not speaking was possibly one of the hardest things that Gladio had ever done, he settled for rubbing little circles against Ignis’ hand with his thumb. Ignis’ lips turned upwards for a moment and he shifted closer to Gladio before speaking again.

“You’ve always been gorgeous and you know it, so at first I assumed it was teenage hormones and my mistaking friendship for something else. Then I became a little too old for teenage hormones, but I was lonely enough that I probably would have latched onto the slightest bit of affection. There were others, of course, and I may have even loved some of them, but I wasn’t in any state to be the partner they deserved.”

Swallowing hard, Ignis slowly leaned his head onto Gladio’s shoulder, making Gladio inhale sharply. “And then I was blinded, and the last thing on my mind was the stupid crush I had on one of the only people to ever show me genuine affection without expecting anything in return.”

“I missed you,” Gladio finally said, and Ignis nodded.

“Likewise, but I needed to figure out who I was without my sight, without my prince, and without you. I did so many things in the name of duty, and then it was...gone. And soon enough it was...easier, to be on my own. I could be myself without feeling judged if there was no one to judge me.”

Enchanted by the feeling of Ignis leaning against him, Gladio gingerly rested his head against Ignis, catching the sharp scent of however many hair products it took to get his hair to sit up the way it did. “For what it’s worth, I don’t blame you for that.”

It had hurt every time that Ignis had disappeared, but Gladio was a grown man who understood that he couldn’t force Ignis to stay. Feeling like he was being wrapped in cotton wool was the last thing that Ignis would have taken kindly to, even with how well he’d learned to compensate for the loss of his sight.

“I thought about staying longer a few times, but you were dating your ex and you were always so supportive of me that I couldn’t...I don’t think I could have been as happy for you as you always were for me. Who would choose a blind gay over a gorgeous woman?”

“Ignis,” Gladio started, but Ignis didn’t let him continue.

“I got past that, don’t worry. I sat down and thought, if Gladio was here, what would he tell me? He’d tell me that I’m worth more than I think, and that I’m fine the way I am.” This time, Ignis’ smile was bitter, but he squeezed Gladio’s hand again. “I don’t think it worked quite as well without the usual hug, though.”

“I’m glad you didn’t make me choose,” Gladio said, licking his dry lips as his heart hammered in his chest. Ignis was always careful with his words, so there was no chance that Gladio had misinterpreted the entire conversation. “That wouldn’t have been fair to any of us...but I don’t think there’s any doubt that I would choose the most amazing man I’ve ever met over anyone else.”

“Spending so much time away from everything taught me to trust myself and what I wanted, and losing Noct on top of everything else just…” Pausing, Ignis took a moment to compose himself. “I lost almost everything I’d ever held dear, Gladio. This wasn’t exactly how I pictured this going, but here we are so I suppose there’s no better way to do it. Life is so short and I, well, I’m in love with you.”

Considering the way that their conversation had been going and the fact that they were practically sitting on top of each other, the words shouldn’t have been a surprise; but actually hearing them left Gladio breathless, and he struggled to find his words.

It was everything he’d ever wanted to hear, in a place that had always been vital to them: the place where they’d met, the place where they’d worked, and the place where Noctis had given up his life to give the rest of them a future. For all the thought that Gladio had put into imagining some indistinct time when he’d finally manage to tell Ignis how he felt, Ignis had effortlessly outdone him without even meaning to.

“Please say something,” Ignis said eventually, his voice soft.

“Ignis…”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Gladio said firmly, turning his face so that he could brush his lips against the top of Ignis’ head. “I just need to know that you’re done with running off alone.”

Ignis let out a heavy breath, leaning a little more firmly against Gladio’s side. “If you’ll have me, I’ll stay forever.”

“I’d love that. You always have a place with me.” Gladio said, feeling so indescribably warm that he wasn’t sure quite what to do with himself.

“I know. You’ve always been...so good to me, Gladio. Better than almost anyone else.” Lifting their joined hands, Ignis pressed his lips to the back of Gladio’s, making Gladio smile fondly at the sweet gesture. “That was why I thought you deserved better than me.”

“And now?”

“I deserve to be loved. You taught me that, even if it took a while to sink in. If there’s a chance that I could be loved by _you,_ then I don’t want it to slip away from me like everything else I’ve had.”

“You do deserve to be loved,” Gladio agreed, finally detaching his hand from Ignis’. He immediately wrapped his arm around Ignis’ shoulders instead, feeling Ignis shiver against him.

Sliding his other hand under Ignis’ chin, Gladio tilted Ignis’ face towards him and leaned in to press his lips to Ignis’.

Their knees knocked together as they both turned to face each other a little better, and they weren’t quite as in-sync as they were in other aspects of their lives, but Gladio wouldn’t have changed a single moment of it. Ignis’ didn’t seem to know what quite to do with his hands, one eventually ending up in Gladio’s hair and the other going back to Gladio’s thigh, and Gladio sighed happily into the kiss at the feeling of Ignis touching him.

When the kiss broke, Ignis left his head droop until his forehead was pressed against Gladio’s shoulder, his fingers clenching in Gladio’s shirt. Gladio wrapped both of his arms around Ignis’ shoulders and held him there, unable to wipe the dumb grin off his face as they melted against each other.

“I don’t know where I’d be if it wasn’t for you,” Ignis said quietly, his hands stretching out to lay flat on Gladio’s hips. “Probably married to a woman and miserable by twenty one.”

“Well, I’m glad you aren’t,” Gladio said, and it didn’t come out quite as lightly as he’d meant it to be.

“Me, too.”

They lapsed into silence again, Gladio running a soothing hand up and down Ignis’ back and Ignis tentatively touching Gladio’s hips like he wasn’t quite sure if he was allowed to. Gladio would have given anything to have Ignis keep touching him, though, and he swore to himself that he was going to make sure that Ignis knew it.

“Hey, Iggy?” Staring over the top of Ignis’ head at the city, Gladio took a deep breath as he finally put a name to the feelings rolling in his gut, the feelings he’d never let himself examine for too long.

Noctis had given them all a second chance, and Gladio was done with letting what he wanted slip away. He’d come up with a million excuses over the years for not asking Ignis out: Ignis’ interest in someone else, the dynamic of their friendship group, their duty to Noctis, the literal apocalypse.

Considering that they’d weathered that last one, Gladio figured that he wasn’t going to find another excuse that stood up to any sort of scrutiny.

“Mm?”

“I love you.”

Ignis went stiff, his fingers clenching on Gladio’s hips, until he let out a soft sound and wrapped his arms around Gladio’s waist. It wasn’t the easiest position when they were still sitting next to each other, but Gladio was willing to forgo a little comfort in order to let Ignis burrow into his chest.

“I can feel your heart,” Ignis murmured, sounding a little amused at the heavy pounding in Gladio’s chest. He tapped his fingers against Gladio’s back in the same rhythm, hard and fast, making Gladio groan and roll his eyes.

“Like you’re any better.”

“I’m not making fun of you, Gladio.”

“Bullshit,” Gladio grumbled, but he held Ignis a little more firmly to his chest, letting him feel as much as he wanted.

When his heart had finally started to slow down, Ignis pulled back a little, tilting his head to look up at Gladio. The scarring didn’t disguise the pinkness of his cheeks, and Gladio smiled as he ran his thumb across Ignis’ unscarred cheek. “Are you ready to go back down now?”

“Let’s stay up here for a while,” Ignis said, leaning in to kiss Gladio again. If that was what he wanted, Gladio was more than happy to oblige, kissing Ignis deep and sure under the warmth of the sun.

Even more than returning to Insomnia had, it felt like coming home, and Gladio never wanted it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's read, left kudos and/or commented! I really appreciate it- and happy birthday Iggy!

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/socialdegener8)


End file.
